Prophet And Pharaoh
by Torlek
Summary: AU Season 13 mid-season finale or season finale: Amara and Chuck witness the latter's prophetic appointee have a monumental standoff against former's intelligent creation, the most powerful created being in existence, and her prideful ambitions. (Set after Prophet Of The Eternal, Second Darkness: Against The Heavens, and From Darkness To Darkness)
1. Adversarial Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only two major original characters, Moses Levinsky and Sefira, the Lesser Darkness.**

* * *

**Adversarial Force**

A storm whirl and a fire whirl are situated with an appreciable number of humans nearby, most of whom were religiously sensitive. These forms had been assumed respectively by the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the Darkness and God, so as not to offend the very particular sensitivities.

There were three special humans within the crowd. The Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam, were two of them. The third was the chosen Prophet of the Eternal, Moses Levinsky.

Together, the two primordial siblings exchanged thoughts telepathically.

_It is almost time, isn't it, Brother?_

_Indeed, Sis: the line must be drawn here! The 'new God' that these Joes and Janes have been rejecting, that beloved of yours, is about to hit a major roadblock when it comes to my prophetic appointee and these Winchesters!_

_Still, my daughter has made impression after impression upon many millions of your human creations! Supervolcanism and megatsunamis were all caused and contained, to name a couple of her massive yet so-called 'miracles' for her would-be subjects._

_Most unfortunate._

Meanwhile, the prophetic appointee alerted the two hunters.

"Brace yourselves, guys," he exclaimed, "The adversarial force is coming!"

It did not take long for his audience of two and many more to heed his warning. As they did so, the humans and the nearby Divine Presence could see a great essence of primordial power draw near from the horizon, taking the form of an immense and terrifying dark cloud.

The two necessary existents recognized this adversarial force instantly as none other than the Lesser Darkness. They then spotted ten powerful beings of created darkness who moved in front of the cloud, and recognized them for who they were: six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim. Afterwards, they spotted a trailing yet immense host of lesser celestial soldiers of darkness, with all their ranks: Thrones, Dominations, Origins, Potentates, Principalities, Authorities, Incorporeal Powers, Virtues, and Regiments.

The younger of the two entities comforted himself with one small relief, for the religiously sensitive humans were neither panicking nor complaining to their prophetic guide. All of them determined without hesitation their preference for death over foreign worship.

The Darkness became impressed that God had commanded such unswerving loyalty.

* * *

_Author's Note: The first inspiration for this fanfic, chronologically, is the fourteenth chapter of Exodus: the Red Sea account. As with previous fanfics, all Bible quotations found in future chapters come from the NJPS version, unless specified otherwise at the end._

_"A great essence of primordial power draw near" is a tribute to Exodus 14:10._


	2. Articles Of Suitheism

**Articles Of Suitheism**

The storm whirl and the fire whirl stood their ground firmly as the second darkness continued approaching. The Darkness and God then received communication telepathically from the Lesser Darkness and responded accordingly.

_Mother, here is your daughter. Uncle, here is your niece, before whose risen might will you fall down, like the sun in your dreamer's dream!_

_Hello, my dear!_

_Last time you made that unfounded boast, you were banished like a mere angel, by me! Oh, and greetings, Pharaoh!_

_How original, Uncle, except that by my might and by my power shall I subdue their spirit! With fierceness, hastiness, impetuousness, and ruthlessness shall I, the Active Divine Feminine, gather the remainder of their spirit, as well as the rest of Creation, such that no intelligent creation shall flap a wing or open one's mouth to peep unless I allow it!_

_Last I checked, Neue Göttin, you have yet to subdue your biggest angelic opposition! Your switch from a supernatural Typhoon to a supernatural Case Blue will be as ill-fated…_

_What are you rambling about, Brother?_

_Second World War operations, Sis! All her showboating here on Earth is an attempt to make up for the massive, truly divine interruption of her servitude-heavy plans for the Commonwealth of Heaven!_

_No matter, for now. I have come to claim the devout veneration due me! I am who I am, and there is no Active Divine but me! Short of divine intervention here and now, only your favourite Winchesters and your overrated new prophet stand in my way!_

_Indeed, they do, Sefira. You may have arisen in might. Still, articles of suitheism or no, you will never be!_

Not long after the divine commission, the Supreme Being empowered his current prophetic soundboard with a special banishment ability, one that had been intended to be used against the alpha ego that was approaching. Thousands of years ago, he did the same for his former prophetic soundboard, who then used it to banish the late Death himself. The erstwhile Pale Horseman, however, paled in comparison to the one who boasted just now, for she truly arose in might despite having already been banished divinely.

Once the telepathic exchange with the Lesser Darkness ended, the Darkness and God merely maintained their respective positions, awaiting the inevitable adversarial arrival.

* * *

_Author's Note: In various forms of paganism, suitheism is the belief in oneself as a deity without denying the existence of other deities. In popular culture, the trope is called "A God Am I."_

_Meanwhile, Sefira's initial greeting is inspired by crucifixion words in the non-Synoptic Christian Gospel of John. Her subsequent boasts are a spin on the reassurance of Zechariah 4:6, and are inspired also by Habakkuk 1:6, Isaiah 10:14, and Isaiah 47:10._

_Later on, Chuck's reminder of the recent interruption of her anti-angelic plans is inspired by the initial defeats of the Nazi Army Groups Center and South, hence the respective references to the two German operations._


	3. Arose In Might

**Arose In Might**

With the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence looking on, the core of Sefira's created dark essence hardened greatly. The Lesser Darkness remembered with great resentment her glimpse of Arks of the Pact having been designed and proliferated to cast mass doubt, about her claim to recognized divinity, amongst intelligent creations living on the physical plane. These actions had been done in the presence of the Darkness and by none other than God himself. The alpha ego resolved to give no ammunition, evidence, or anything else to these Hands of the Divine.

The dark sovereign remembered when her mightiest subordinates, six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, had been haunted with visions of irresistible banishment at the hands of a mere human. Only one particular banishment ability could work against more powerful primordial beings such as the Dark Arch-Nephilim and the late Death himself, and the last human to have been empowered with this feat for defensive purposes, Moses ben Amram, was now long deceased. She reassured herself that her primordial power would be more than sufficient to regenerate and recover her ten subjects instantaneously from banishment, even repeatedly. Such processes would draw indirectly from all the renewable power being generated constantly from mass veneration on the part of her adorers, in all their sheer numbers throughout the omniverse.

Arose in might did Sefira, to the greatest extent, that she rejected any possibility of being overpowered herself by any special banishment ability. She surmised, in a timely manner, that the outcome of her showdown with the Prophet of the Eternal alone, with his Winchester colleagues in the background, would be decided by the effectiveness of such an esoteric ability.

However, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine did have innately, at all times, mid-tier nigh-omnipotence just twice that of the late Death. She also had, at all times, augmented power that was at least four-and-a-half times the innate power of the erstwhile Pale Horseman. Moreover, were her primary sources of accessing augmented power to be rendered inoperative, she would be free to utilize alternate sources.

The Lesser Darkness kept in mind the entirety of her access to great power, and continued her approach fiercely, hastily, impetuously, and ruthlessly, ever approaching her human targets but also the Darkness and God.

* * *

_Author's Note: "The core of Sefira's created dark essence hardened" is a tribute to Exodus 14:5._

_Recapped below is the scope of Sefira's mid-tier nigh-omnipotence, over and above the abilities associated with lower-tier nigh-omnipotence:_

_Innately - destruction per cataclysm of an entire polyverse, awareness of mind-reading attempts by the Darkness or by God, complete immunity from trapping except by the Darkness or by God, use in normal time of primordial beings to "create" primordial beings or substances from other primordial substances, unrestricted interdimensional transportation, full possession of a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, advanced healing in normal time of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous exorcism of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any spiritual realm, mid-tier umbrakinesis, immediate annihilation of any human soul or any other seemingly indestructible soul, creation in normal time and ex nihilo of non-primordial celestial beings, instantaneous conversion of souls into such higher beings, complete immunity from archangel banishment, complete immunity from Holy Fire, and inherent power negation of the short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God or of any Tablet of the Word of God;_

_Mainly augmented but requiring recharge - destruction per cataclysm of an entire multiverse, manipulation of time across the omniverse (all Creation) to almost a standstill, true creation in normal time of one primordial being or substance, and creation in normal time of any spiritual realm; and_

_Fully augmented but requiring recharge - destruction per cataclysm of an entire ultraverse or collection of multiverses, alteration of all rules of existence except time itself and the mandatory existence of the Darkness and God, and existence entirely outside time itself. (The second ability includes these accomplishments: altering the Natural Order, controlling the overall flow of life and death for celestial beings and other incorporeal beings, altering and even terminating all non-primordial magic, and achieving quasi-mandatory existence in relation to all but the Darkness and God.)_


	4. Approaching Alpha Ego

**Approaching Alpha Ego**

Beneath the imposing forms of the storm whirl and the fire whirl, Moses Levinsky continue his gaze upon the approaching force that had taken the form of an immense and terrifying dark cloud. Within the very presence of the Darkness and God, the Prophet of the Eternal set aside whatever discomfort he had and stood his ground.

Not long ago, the adversarial force had introduced herself when she covered the whole planet in darkness, sent a great many humans into near-death experiences, and appeared as some sort of Active Divine Feminine within each near-death experience. She moved swiftly to cause a worldwide destruction of holy places of pilgrimage, regardless of religion, then performed mass healings on a global scale.

As further persuasion, this same force had caused miracles to renew the planet. She caused and then contained both supervolcanism and megatsunamis. She caused large-scale iron fertilization of the oceans. She conveyed into outer space greenhouse gases trapped in polar permafrost. She intensified natural desalination in more than one manner. She restored the mammoth steppe over both taiga and tundra biomes. She reforested desert areas, albeit only those that had been affected by natural desertification only.

For his part, the mortal one went far and wide throughout the planet to warn about the falsehoods of this presence, to whomever would not join the new spectacular cult. Before he had gotten to that point, he and his prophetic candidacy had been subject to unprecedented screening. He had been tested many times by his fellows, for he had been required to provide an adequate number of sufficiently detailed predictions in a relatively short period of time. Nonetheless, his candidacy did eventually prevail.

Meanwhile, the alpha ego even showed off, for good measure, the remains of leading figures from all religions, so as to illuminate the shortcomings of the latter. Had it not been for Divine engagement here and there, the remains of the prophetic appointee's ancient namesake would have been found, apported, and included among the other sacred remains.

Now came the moment of truth for Moses Levinsky, for he would get his chance to repel and banish this extraterrestrial force, and thereby go a long way towards nullifying her brazen claim to recognized divinity in the face of the deeper existential reality exclusive to the Darkness and God.

* * *

_Author's Note: The emotional response of Moses Levinsky is a tribute to Exodus 14:13._

_The remainder of this chapter is a recap of the AU Season 13 so far, since the ending of the finale of an AU Season 12: the fanfic _From Darkness To Darkness_._


	5. Applications Of Relational Power

**Applications Of Relational Power**

Together did the storm whirl and the fire whirl see the second darkness close considerable distance. The Darkness had one small matter to bring to God's attention.

_You don't suppose that all those celestial minions right behind my daughter might be a bit too much for your platonic, bromantic partner?_

_It's funny you're that concerned with my strictly platonic bromance, actually. Are you sure you had him in mind? I mean, your newest significant other is nearby!_

Before the earthly theatrics of the Lesser Darkness, the more feminine of the two entities overcame the reluctance of her corporeal bond, Dean Winchester, to become her significant other. His mother had left him, having been won over to the designs of the British Men of Letters. His own brother had begun to spend more time with Jessica Moore, whose recent resurrection and newfound knowledge of the Winchesters' hunting background were caused by divine intervention that had aimed precisely for this change. Upon realizing all these changes, the elder hunter broke down, called upon his divine connection for emotional support, and accepted his bond with her. Thus, she matched her primordial kin's successful persuasive application of divine relational power with her own.

_I am not neglecting Dean at all, Brother._

_Still, Sis, you do want to remove Sefira's non-primordial minions from the chessboard for this standoff, don't you?_

_Either of us could just, right now, think them out of existence permanently._

_That wouldn't look so spectacularly persuasive to the humans now, would it?_

The Destroyer understood the criticism. She came up with an alternate course of action and conveyed it telepathically to both her divine companion and her human one. Then, she focused again upon the entirety of the approaching force.

The Messenger of the Eternal, who had also been with Moses Levinsky and all his nearby fellows, now leaped and reappeared well ahead of them. The storm whirl landed behind her very own intelligent creation, coming in between the latter and the trailing yet immense host of lesser celestial soldiers. Thus was there her physical manifestation with the nearby dark cloud that was her supremely ambitious daughter.

The Darkness emanated darker protrusions of her own, which blocked then trapped these minions, so that they could not join the standoff to come. While God was satisfied with this alternate course of action, Sam and especially Dean became awestruck.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter and particular chapters in earlier fanfics were indeed written with the preference for shipping Dean and Amara, especially on a more consensual basis. In this fanfic, the relationship will have been established by the end of the AU Season 12, by the time of the fanfic _From Darkness To Darkness_._

_Meanwhile, the last two paragraphs are inspired by the angelic course of action in Exodus 14:19-20._


	6. Arbitrarily Cosmic Saddam

**Arbitrarily Cosmic Saddam**

The storm whirl's departure from the vicinity of the fire whirl, and especially where her new position was, caught Sefira by surprise. Caught between the Darkness and God did the Lesser Darkness now feel, for her very own mother had just removed many a Throne, Domination, Origin, Potentate, Principality, Authority, Incorporeal Power, Virtue, and Regiment from the engagement, for all intents and purposes.

For all her having arisen in might, including her confidence in renewing repeatedly her ten mightiest subjects in the face of resistance, not even the created dark essence could reverse this truly divine act of the most powerful entity in existence. After all, she herself once had all her innate and augmented power negated by the latter during a heated discussion with her uncle. With no primordial recourse to take, she called out to her dark creator.

_Mother, why have you prevented most of my accompanying subjects from taking part in what is to come?_

_Did you not just say, my dear, that only the Winchesters and the new Prophet of the Eternal stand in your way? I have merely arranged for you and the ten before you to contend, as one group, with surely weaker creations._

_But…_

_No buts! You were never content with limited theism on the part of your uncle, let alone with near-deism on my part. No, you've strived to be an arbitrarily 'cosmic Saddam' for the omniverse. Your uncle was ultimately correct when he called you a haughty tyrant! No wonder you still compare yourself to a pampered Levantine Joseph feeling entitled to reverence from those older than he!_

_I…_

_So, where is the full extent of divine power which you've claimed for yourself, in all your innate power and augmented power? Let all your innate power and all your augmented power, much of which you've developed since I created you, arise to the occasion and confirm your claim, if they can! Let these do so in your hour of glory or chagrin which awaits ahead._

Thus did that telepathic exchange end between the two. With only the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim ahead of her, the Lesser Darkness moved further away from where the Darkness was, and moved menacingly closer to where God and his prophet were.

* * *

_Author's Note: The title of this chapter, as well as the telepathic exchange, is inspired by British philosopher Antony Flew's persistent opinion of traditional theism, even after his turn from atheism to deism. The mention of Chuck having called Sefira a haughty tyrant, in the fanfic _Time Out_, is a reference to Isaiah 13:11._

_Meanwhile, Amara's challenge at the end of the telepathic exchange was a twist on Jeremiah 2:28, yet this twist was not as emotional as one she had given Chuck himself for a rebuke in the fanfic _Prophet of the Eternal_._


	7. Ascribed Divine Might

**Ascribed Divine Might**

With the storm whirl observing from afar and the fire whirl from very nearby, it was Moses Levinsky's turn to spot the ten powerful beings of created darkness who moved in front of the incoming extraterrestrial force. With full knowledge of the Darkness and God, the Prophet of the Eternal and others in the vicinity heard the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, break the menacing silence from afar.

"Behold Her Divine Majesty, the Active Divine Feminine, the Lesser Darkness," these ten introduced with boldness their dark sovereign, then announced the remaining sixteen titles of her formal monarchical style.

The former closet agnostic accepted his hearing of these haughty words, which the Supreme Being had alluded to during their formal introduction. Although these heralds ascribed divine might externally to their deity, the alpha ego who was the latter attributed that might to herself.

"Behold, Her Divine Majesty comes in risen might," the voices of the ten boomed in unison,  
"Her might and power win victory for her!  
Witness, for her benefactions are with her,  
Her repayment before her!"

Many of the mortal one's fellows further behind him had been very skeptical of his candidacy to prophetic office. They eventually did move past most of their skepticism and accepted his legitimacy. They even recognized his mandate to override temporarily one or many directives from their Divine Instruction that did not pertain to foreign worship, whether major ones or minor ones.

When the adversarial force performed her introductory miracles and gained a cultic following, the prophetic appointee found his job of warning his fellows much easier, ironically. He bore witness to many newfound cult followers clicking their heels, then raising and stiffening all their arms from their necks into the air, all with straightened hands. He bore witness to all the right and left hands raised, for they consisted of extended thumbs and large gaps between middle fingers and ring fingers. On a personal level, he stiffened his neck proverbially in response, so that he would not dishonor the memory of his murdered and long-deceased grandfather.

Moses Levinsky bided his time in the sight of the Darkness and God, waiting for the moment when he would get to repel and banish the ten public corrupters to foreign worship along with the false divinity they heralded.

* * *

_Author's Note: "Ascribed divine might externally to their deity" is a tribute to Habakkuk 1:11. The subsequent proclamation of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim was a twist on Isaiah 40:10._

_The popular acceptance of the temporary instructional override from prophetic authority is based on Moses Maimonides' _Mishneh Torah_, Laws of the Foundations of the Torah 9:3, while what Moses Levinsky saw earlier in AU Season 13, the foreign worship which combined the gestures of the Priestly Blessing with the Nazi salute, was part of the same "Dark Amidah" described in the fanfic _Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs_. _

_Meanwhile, "public corrupters to foreign worship" refers to one of the three categories used in Deuteronomy (13:14, as well as 13:7 and 13:2-3) to describe enticers to idolatry._


	8. Appearance Of Locusts

**Appearance Of Locusts**

When, in the presence of the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, Sefira saw that Moses Levinsky and all those behind him would not be intimidated by her incoming presence, let alone prostrate themselves and venerate her, she became filled with rage. The Lesser Darkness was so filled with rage that she even contemplated briefly the return of the ten ahead to her Darkest Domain, so that her wrath alone would blaze forth against the onlookers to destroy, massacre, and exterminate them all, including the Winchester brothers. This rage had been contemplated regardless of how the Darkness or God would respond. An alternative, however, presented itself swiftly in her thoughts.

Suddenly, a thick mass appeared well in front of those beings of terrifying power who had not been returned to the dark realm. This mass seemed to be one of locusts, yet the most powerful created being in existence summoned with ease a makeshift supernatural host of Lilin and gave their exterior appearances those of locusts. Telepathically, she instructed these reinforcements to target the humans with sight and torment them. The Lilin obeyed without question and shot ahead, darting for their human targets.

The dark summoner became sure of herself and what she had done. Long ago, when her uncle overpowered the stubbornness of a human pharaoh, the latter's magicians could only convert their staves into serpents, turn the river into blood, and conjure frogs. Granted, billions of pagans who called themselves deities, including the many whom she had destroyed personally, could have replicated the remaining plagues, including the appearance of locusts, so long as they were not inhibited by a markedly higher power. Concerning this occasion, she herself was not being prevented by her mother or by her uncle from exhibiting the wonders and terrors she wished to exhibit, at least for now.

The flaunting in this moment of an alternate power, her own, as being capable of both dark imitation and miraculous intimidation, was bound to add the humans before her to her collection of subjects throughout the omniverse that was Creation itself.

So sure was the Lesser Darkness, until Moses Levinsky raised a rod in stiff-necked defiance of her mid-tier nigh-omnipotence, with the Darkness and God looking intently.

* * *

_Author's Note: The first paragraph is a tribute to Esther 3:5 and Daniel 3:19, and is also a twist on Exodus 32:10 and Esther 3:13._


	9. Antagonistic Conceit

**Antagonistic Conceit**

Under the ongoing sight of the storm whirl and the fire whirl, Moses Levinsky lifted a rod and made clear with his gaze that he would not yield to what appeared to be a swarm of locusts incoming from straight ahead, let alone submit to the will of the antagonistic conceit just beyond. Unlike the previous Prophet of the Eternal, the current one knew the fullness of his most prophetic mandate and took the initiative without giving either the Darkness or God even a brief glance.

The rod that had been fashioned and entrusted to this appointed human was very much unlike the one that had been augmented and entrusted to his ancient namesake. Whereas the older rod generated wonders and terrors, the current one had been designed to work against such exhibition. To that end, the latter was inscribed with special sigils of exclusively Divine origin. Created supernatural beings directly affected by these symbols would be blocked, experience power negation, be inhibited otherwise, and even be banished, to the extent desired by the instrument's wielder. Although this Divine instrument was guaranteed to operate effectively against even the likes of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, the time drew near for whether this would have any meaningful effect against its supreme target, the Lesser Darkness herself.

While being held in the air, the Divine instrument went to work, targeting the incoming thick mass in its entirety. The makeshift supernatural host of Lilin came to a full stop suddenly and could not move, let alone torment its prophetic target or its other human targets.

Next, the mortal one caught a glance of the distant Messenger of the Eternal making a particular motion. All the Lilin in the distance then gravitated helplessly towards the darker protrusions emanating from her physical manifestation, then appeared to disappear upon contact with those protrusions. It turned out that these beings were merely apported to the other side, doomed to join the immense host of celestial soldiers that had been blocked and trapped there.

Moses Levinsky was thus victorious in this first round against the antagonistic conceit of the Lesser Darkness, as the Darkness and God continued their respective gazes.


	10. Affliction By Inflammation

**Affliction By Inflammation**

Shock and resentment, towards the slight interventions of her mother and her uncle, registered on the countenance of Sefira. Neither the Darkness nor God would allow the Lesser Darkness to deploy, against her immediate human opposition, any additional being besides the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim.

The dark summoner analyzed the rod that had been raised in defiance of her mid-tier nigh-omnipotence. Embedded within this instrument of resistance were symbols that marked the special banishing sigil once used to banish the late Death himself. Moses Levinsky was certainly not going to play nice during this confrontation, let alone roll over for her reputation.

The shocked and resentful one chose to be more direct with what was to be inflicted upon the stiff-necked humans who stood ahead. She determined to inflict a severe inflammation upon them all, from head to toe. By laying a proverbial hand of judgment upon all their bones and all their flesh, she hoped to overcome their stubbornness and to persuade them to change their religious allegiances.

She who arose in might emanated soot from her true form, as if she were throwing it toward the sky. It became a fine dust all over her immediate human opposition, and triggered a severe inflammation upon them, from head to toe. Not even the lead opponent was spared, for he even lowered his arm. Nor were the Winchester brothers spared, for a darkly point had to be made.

Relishing in the moment, Sefira could sense that her mother was resisting the urge to step in and heal the elder Winchester, and that her uncle was resisting the urge to step in and heal both the younger Winchester and his prophetic appointee. Still, the latter human held onto his rod.

The time for human defiance of her came again, for the Prophet of the Eternal raised his rod. Power negation emanated from this instrument, and undid all the affliction by inflammation that had been inflicted, to the chagrin of the Lesser Darkness and to the shared relief of the Darkness and God.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's plague of boils is a twist on both Exodus 9:8-12 and Job 2:4-7. It is also a twist on the torture inflicted by the Michael of the Apocalypse World, just before his demise in the official Season 14 episode "Ouroboros."_


	11. Anticipating The Next Move

**Anticipating The Next Move**

Meanwhile, the storm whirl and the fire whirl shared their thoughts with one another, concerning what was transpiring so far in their presence. The Darkness was most impressed with how God was providing support to Moses Levinsky.

_Just why did those ten attribute to my daughter reward and recompense, or, in their words, benefactions and repayment?_

_Simple: so she can get under my skin doubly! You'll see shortly that, despite her recent disguise as Radueriel the Primeval Angel, and despite her recent heavenly deception, she is no arch-Lady of Benefactions when push comes to shove!_

_Lilin as locusts? How creative!_

_This pharaoh wants to succeed personally where her human precedent's underlings failed miserably: matching or exceeding certain plagues that came upon their land. Well, not if this Moses has anything to say about that!_

'_So Moses held out his rod,' indeed: what a defensive rod!_

_Don't get carried away by this moment. The real magic will kick in once the rod is used against all eleven hostiles in close-range combat._

Once the rod of the Prophet of the Eternal neutralized the movements of the makeshift Lilin host, the Destroyer decided to relocate the thick mass to the other side of her barrier which blocked and trapped more powerful celestial soldiers. Although she could have apported instantaneously all those that resembled locusts, she wanted all the humans watching from afar to see clearly the relative powerlessness of the Lilin against even a fraction of her power. Once she made her irresistible pull, she impressed greatly her corporeal bond, who stood and merely watched from afar.

The impression did not last long, however, as her intelligent creation acted to inflict a biological judgment upon all the bones and all the flesh of the observing humans, a severe inflammation from head to toe. The divine restrainer resisted the urge to step in and heal her significant other, and she could tell that her divine companion resisted a similar urge with respect to his favourite Winchester brother and his prophetic appointee.

The terror did not last long, either, for the rod was raised again in defiance and undid all the severe inflammation.

_Is it time for the close-range combat of which you spoke, Brother?_

_It sure looks like it to me, Sis._

The Darkness and God resumed their relatively more dispassionate observation, anticipating the next move to be made.

* * *

_Author's Note: "Arch-Lady of Benefactions" is a Tolkien-esque reference to Sefira's deception of the Commonwealth of Heaven via the disguise of Radueriel the Primeval Angel, as covered in the fanfics _Grand Council of Angels_ and _Second Darkness: Against The Heavens_._


	12. Anger Of A Dragon

**Anger Of A Dragon**

As her mother and her uncle did a calm observation once again, Sefira felt the anger of a dragon, for a second supernatural judgment had just been negated openly by a mere human and his rod. Now, the Lesser Darkness made a threatening look to both the Darkness and God, one that conveyed all too clearly the darkly desire to amputate the very hands and feet of Moses Levinsky, among other torments.

After all, with a mere snap of the proverbial finger did the vengeful one cause all but one angel of the lesser heavenly realm, the human-hostile Republic of Heaven, to fall. Although she restored them to their heavenly place instantaneously, she had caused a total of one-third of all angels in existence to fall temporarily for the mere purpose of gaining a cultic following on Earth itself. It was a two-fold affront to her claim to recognized divinity that her spectacular acts before the Prophet of the Eternal had been negated most publicly by the latter.

Together, the only two who exceeded the created dark essence in power conveyed looks of unambiguous denial to the latter. They surely fenced him round, him and his fellows and even his Winchester colleagues, from her desire to paralyze their motor functions permanently. Then, she came to a stop, entirely of her own volition.

Now, there remained considerable distance between the second darkness and her human quarry. The former established this distance as a precaution, not wanting the prophetic appointee to affect her person in any way with his instrument of defiance. She decided that all ten of her mightiest subordinates ahead of her, the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, would be tasked with overpowering the three humans at the vanguard of their crowd.

"Hound them until they perish, until they are wiped out! Drive the others to prostration and veneration in my service!" came the fearsome command from the dark sovereign, to which the ten heard and obeyed.

"The eons of Godly fan clubs have passed. The providence forevermore of the Active Divine Feminine has arrived!" the Lesser Darkness pronounced boastfully, even to the countenances of the Darkness and God, while the ten went forth.

* * *

_Author's Note: The title of this chapter is inspired by the unorthodox scholarly hypothesis of the existence of a pre-Christian version of the Book of Revelation._

_Meanwhile, "fenced him round, him" is a tribute to Job 1:10, while Sefira's command is a twist on the highly pessimistic curses of Deuteronomy 28._


	13. Angellike Yet Dark Creations

**Angellike Yet Dark Creations**

While the faraway storm whirl and the nearby fire whirl continued their gaze, Moses Levinsky beheld an ominous advance coming from the adversarial force, which had come to a halt. The ten angellike yet dark creations were coming to fulfill their command of termination.

Meanwhile, the favourite human brother pair of the Darkness and God, the Winchester brothers, flanked the Prophet of the Eternal precisely because they were most prepared for this clash. Each brother had a second inscription on his chest, on the side without an anti-possession tattoo. These second inscriptions were nothing less than angel banishing sigils. All three of them remained where they stood, for they did not wish to do something premature.

As the three humans did so, the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim continued their forward motion. Upon closing enough distance, they snapped in unison the fingers of their physical vessels, for all of them essayed, or attempted, to obliterate the three living obstacles before them. However, the latter group remained, alive and well.

Once the ten entered sigil range, the two hunters seized the initiative. They exposed their chests partially to reveal their angel banishing sigils, then pressed upon them with their hands. In an instant, the Dark Archangels Peor, Haran, Hazmed, Kesef, Mashbir, and even Samael, were all banished. The Dark Arch-Nephilim Af, Hemah, Mashhit, and especially Apollyon, meanwhile, remained, yet were pained greatly by the sigils.

It was their prophetic colleague's turn. Seeing that all four Dark Arch-Nephilim remained, he raised his rod again, in a gesture of sheer defiance towards their distant master. Formidable power emanated from the Divine instrument, power that proved too great for the remaining angellike yet dark creations to bear. All four were thus banished instantaneously.

The prophetic appointee returned his attention to the remaining menace, and could discern easily all the rage that she emanated.

"How dare you!" came the auditory expression of this rage, "I am who I am, and there is no Active Divine but me! I will not be overcome by some vertebrate!"

Despite all his feats so far, and despite all that he could discern, Moses Levinsky could not discern the intention and capability of the Lesser Darkness to regenerate and recover her ten subjects instantaneously from banishment, even repeatedly. Meanwhile, the Darkness and God discerned easily what the Prophet of the Eternal could not.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's diatribe is inspired by the last words of the Michael of the Apocalypse World, just before his demise in the official Season 14 episode "Ouroboros." _


	14. Advantageous Surprise

**Advantageous Surprise**

With her mother and her uncle pondering concerning herself, Sefira felt deprived as a result of the forced disappearance of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, courtesy of the upstart Moses Levinsky and his Winchester colleagues. Despite this, the Lesser Darkness felt she could turn this momentary embarrassment into an advantage. The time had come for her to showcase her ability to regenerate and recover her ten subjects instantaneously from banishment.

The self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine saw the opportunity to drive to despair the three humans in the sight of herself, the Darkness, and God, even immediately. She expected that they would realize the futility of their banishment efforts, once they watched unavoidably her definitive undoing of their work with ease. Although she had the means to perform this advantageous surprise repeatedly, she surmised that once would suffice.

The dark summoner utilized some of her augmented power towards the immediate regeneration and recovery of all ten of her most powerful subjects. She thus nullified their banishments by human hands and did so in a manner befitting one resurrecting others from the dead.

"Frightened little sheep, fear no harm, for your good shepherd has restored your souls!" she comforted the ones who reappeared in front of her. All the while, she replenished instantaneously her power, courtesy of the renewable power that was being generated constantly from mass veneration throughout the omniverse.

The dark returnees broke out into terrifying ecstasy, expressing ecstatic gratitude without hesitation.

"You have realized things greater than a new Mark of the Darkness!" the mightiest Dark Arch-Naphil, Apollyon, disclosed at last her supremo's greatest feats,  
"You have bound the continuation of all creations to your continued being,  
You have altered all but the deepest of magic,  
You have mastered the flow of life and death for all incorporeal creations,  
You have changed the Natural Order itself,  
And you have regenerated and recovered us with ease,  
So that all may know that you are who you are,  
And that there is no active Divine but you!  
Exalted are you, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, who does all these things!"

The looks on the faces of the three defiant humans did indeed become quite negative ones, and the Lesser Darkness became most pleased with what had been done and revealed in the sights of the Darkness and God.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's words of encouragement are inspired by Metatron's insult towards his fellow angels. They are also a twist on Psalm 23._

_Up until this point, the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim were the only created beings who knew the full extent of their dark creator's ability to alter all rules of existence except time itself and the mandatory existence of the Darkness and God. Up until this point, these ten were the only created beings who knew the full extent of the Lesser Darkness being the most powerful created being in existence, the second-most powerful being, and the third-most powerful entity._


	15. Acute Reminder

**Acute Reminder**

As the storm whirl and the fire whirl went about their relative more dispassionate observation, they read emotional volatility on the part of the one closest to them in existence and power. Together did the two of them, the Darkness and God, discern that the Lesser Darkness wished to subject Moses Levinsky to more permanent torment, including the loss of his hands and feet. Together did those two convey clear rejection of this course of action, before the rejected one dispatched all ten of her most powerful subjects to an initial engagement.

The two divine observers scrutinized the details of this initial engagement. The rod of the Prophet of the Eternal protected its wielder and his Winchester companions from an attempted first strike on the part of the darkly ten, in the form of molecular combustion. The three humans then struck back, banishing successfully the darkly ten: first the six Dark Archangels, then the four Dark Arch-Nephilim.

The two primordial kin returned their attention to the created dark presence, for she followed through on the dark fantasy of regenerating and recovering these subordinates instantaneously from banishment. It became as if the banishment had been for nothing.

From the hyperthymestic perspective of the Destroyer, this spectacle was neither new nor amusing. Her intelligent creation did this out of mere swagger in the here and now, to reinforce to both the human onlookers and the Creator her claim to recognized divinity. Her divine companion focused on the immediacy of the present, as well. Nonetheless, this brazen act served as an acute reminder of that first war, that terrible war, long before supernatural realms and the omniverse itself had come into existence. This act was a reminder of how her primordial sibling had done the same for her four immediate nephews, his four immediate sons, too many times during that conflict.

In the here and now, there was the possibility of the Lesser Darkness becoming humbled to the point of humiliation. This possibility, contemplated by the Darkness on the emotional sidelines, would surely lead to the adversarial consequence of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim being sicced, whether once or repeatedly, against God himself in some vengeful design.


	16. Aghast Towards The Words

**Aghast Towards The Words**

It was time for the storm whirl to return her focus to the present, where the fire whirl maintained his focus on. The Darkness noticed what God noticed; his prophetic connection, his favourite Winchester brother, and even her very own corporeal bond, had all become aghast towards the words heard concerning the four most existential feats of the adversarial force before them.

Up until this point, the only ones who knew about these four accomplishments of the Lesser Darkness were the two divine ones, the six Dark Archangels, and the four Dark Arch-Nephilim. The boastful declarations of the six and the four compelled the two to exchange thoughts telepathically.

_Did I miss anything, Brother? The human reactions must have slipped my mind._

_Not much, other than the fact we've got some explaining to do, especially you to Dean over here, since you created this beloved of yours._

_At least I'll be upfront with him. Look at you, though! You, on the other hand, are not man enough to fess up to Sam about your nudging my daughter to this point, let alone to your new Moses! Now where's the soundboard stuff in all that?_

_Shut up, Sis!_

The faraway observer dispensed with the formalities of explaining verbally to her corporeal bond. Instead, she took less than an instant to imbue into his mind all that she needed to explain, including the necessity of withholding sensitive knowledge of her from his prophetic colleague. What she shared with her human connection was more than enough to remove the negative look on his face, although it solicited additional curiosity from him.

The nearby observer, meanwhile, was as hesitant to be forthcoming as his divine companion indicated. He decided to imbue into the mind of his favourite Winchester brother all that he wanted to have explained, including the necessity of withholding sensitive knowledge of his older sister from his prophetic appointee. The additional curiosity solicited from the latter was greater than the one solicited from the other human.

Meanwhile, that same Supreme Being decided to stick with actual words in a future conversation when it came to his prophetic appointee, unlike what the Darkness had done. Not for nothing did God wish to maintain his authoritative reputation of resorting to audiovisual waking revelation when it came to communicating with Moses Levinsky.


	17. Antecosmic Entropy Considered

**Antecosmic Entropy Considered**

Within the gaze of the storm whirl and the fire whirl, Moses Levinsky became aghast towards what unfolded before his eyes and what came to his ears. The adversarial force had undone his Divinely-inspired marvel by regenerating and recovering the very ten whom he had just banished. With this undoing came the endurance of the existential exaltation of these public corrupters to foreign worship, for they spoke of demonstrated power well above that of even the mightiest angelic beings.

Despite this turmoil, the Prophet of the Eternal could not overlook the Darkness that had been mentioned in passing, along with a Mark. He connected this very mention to none other than the Lesser Darkness, the very extraterrestrial force he was facing against. He remembered somewhat the varied scholarly works concerning ancient depictions of his God having battled and overcome some personification of antecosmic entropy in order to begin the process of Creation.

Suddenly, the Supreme Being relayed to the prophetic soundboard, in no uncertain terms, that he should return his focus to the confrontation. At the end of it all, his personal beliefs dissuaded him from considering further the matter of curiosity. Even on the basis of his former agnosticism, he was content that any such primordial chaos was irrelevant to the present adversity. While the Messenger of the Eternal merely shrugged off his blatantly incorrect judgment, he returned to the here and now.

The prophetic appointee shrugged off the turmoil completely and realized the urgency to pull inexorably the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim to within range of his rod's banishment ability. He reconsidered that rod, then discerned that among its sigils was the ability to do exactly this. Once upon a time, the Creator had associated a less effective precursor of this ability with one of his archangelic creations.

"Her Divine Majesty does not require blind faith, only that you sense and accept the power of the Active Divine Feminine!" proclaimed the ten who readied themselves for combat once more.

The wielder proceeded to raise his rod as before, and caused his ten targets to come to him in spite of all their resistance. Once they entered sigil range, the appropriate sigils on the Divine instrument were activated, and all ten targets were banished once again.

Nothing stood in between Moses Levinsky and his main objective, not even the Darkness or God.

* * *

_Author's Note: The proclamation of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim is inspired by the direct declaration of the pseudo-godlike Ori in _Stargate: SG-1_._


	18. And Darkness Came

**And Darkness Came**

With neither the storm whirl nor the fire whirl situated between Moses Levinsky and the adversarial force, the former expected the latter to bring back the ten angellike yet dark creations just as what had been done moments ago. The Prophet of the Eternal was well positioned to pull them close to him and banish them, even repeatedly, with the Darkness and God looking on as spectators.

But there was no sound and no response.

The mortal one thought that the Lesser Darkness had been caught off guard. Judging from his own experience, the earlier regeneration and recovery of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, and also the utterances of demonstrated power well above that of even the mightiest angelic beings, were all supposed to terrorize him and the Winchester brothers into admitting defeat. The enemy masterstroke did not work.

Now, the underdog thought that the remaining menace knew that which he already knew. He surmised that she was determining whether repeated regenerations and recoveries were worth her most impressive efforts.

After enough time passed, the prophetic appointee decided to mock the antagonistic conceit and became inspired with hard-hitting words to do just that.

"Strike back! After all, you've claimed publicly the attributes of deity! Or will you keep brooding, instead? Will you keep being preoccupied with your thoughts?" came the human mockery.

Again, there was no sound and no response.

Then the human challenger turned his words from those of mere mockery to those of a serious challenge.

"Come forth, coward! You Who Will Never Be, overpower with your own risen might!" he cried out to the extraterrestrial force, mocking her main accomplishment of having arisen in might, and also mocking her main ambition of becoming in relation to recognized divinity.

Still, there was no sound and no response.

"Haughty tyrant of thralls in servitude, manifest deceit and falsehood, blasphemous adversary of God and God-made creation, come forth!" Moses Levinsky continued mixing disparagement with his challenge.

Once his serious challenge was complete, the Prophet of the Eternal did not have to wait long, and neither did the Darkness nor God, for that matter.

And the Lesser Darkness came.

* * *

_Author's Note: The title of this chapter, as well as Moses Levinsky's verbal challenge leading to Sefira's response, is inspired by the beginning of the duel between Fingolfin and Morgoth, the diminished Melkor, in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._

_Meanwhile, the three instances of "there was no sound" and the first human mockery, and are all a tribute to 1 Kings 18:26-29._


	19. Among Other Matters

**Among Other Matters**

Meanwhile, it came as quite a surprise to Sefira that her mother and her uncle gave instantaneous knowledge to the Winchester brothers, thereby allaying their fears about the primordial feat just demonstrated. The Lesser Darkness had half-expectations of some sort of relationship quarrel erupting between the Darkness and her established significant other, as well as of some sort of heart-to-heart arising between God and his favourite Winchester brother.

Instead, neither possibility came to pass for the dark summoner. The two humans had been made aware of the episodic negation of all her power by her own mother, and also of the episodic banishment of her being by her own uncle, among other matters. They then felt relief upon realizing that the situation was under control from their perspective.

The dark sovereign had other ideas, of course.

Promptly did she shift her attention back to her main human opponent, only to witness him raise his rod again and utilize from it a much more powerful angelic summon sigil than the more well-known one associated with her primordial cousin Gabriel. The six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim were pulled inexorably towards the man, only for him to banish them again once they were close enough.

For all her power, the deprived one weighed her options carefully. It was well within her power to regenerate and recover all ten of her most powerful subjects repeatedly. However, such reaction would only lead to a stalemate between the human resistance and herself.

Then came human mockery. The specific words of this indicated that she was perceived as being no different than the lowly Baal Hadad. For not the first time, she was being compared to that foolish being; her uncle suggested it to her directly, then some time later inspired her many adorers to cry out to her in the manner of the self-proclaimed, human-sacrificing prophets of the aforementioned pseudo-deity.

Although it appeared that the offended one offered no response, in fact she did make an instantaneous attempt to obliterate the prophetic rod. This move came to no avail, however. She then essayed swiftly to swat it aside telekinetically, but also to no avail. It and its wielder continued to be protected by the Darkness and God from specific attacks.

The Lesser Darkness was left with no other option but to return her full attention towards Moses Levinsky.


	20. Assassination Of Character

**Assassination Of Character**

Next did Sefira endure Moses Levinsky escalating his mockery into a full-blown challenge, with the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence as spectators. Though the Lesser Darkness dismissed the lowly assertion that she was a coward, she despised the human repetition of what had been hurled at her when the Darkness negated all her power, before God banished her personally.

She who arose in might was determined to be elevated above skies and beyond, as the ascendant to the Divine Throne. She was determined to be enthroned higher than all the angels of her uncle. She was determined to be seated as paramount leader beyond the Mount of Celestial Assembly, beyond the heavenly summit. She was determined to be mounted atop the back of clouds, nebulae, and much more, as plenipotentiary rider of the Divine Chariot. She was determined to be the Most High by anointed right from the Divine Presence.

She chafed at the succinct assertion that she would never be any of these things or anything else truly grand in the truly divine scheme of things. She maintained that she was presently who she was presently, and that there was no Active Divine but herself. While she chafed at the assertion, she gave no outward response towards this.

Then came more disparagement. The vertebrate pest reminded her of her uncle's opinion of her as a haughty tyrant, which her own mother seconded unambiguously just moments ago. Once her character was assassinated enough, the offended one snapped.

At last did Sefira accept the invitation of approaching Moses Levinsky personally. She moved forward, slowly but surely.

"I have had many a mother and father seized and devoted to destruction without mercy, remain unforgiven by means of mortal death, and remain unforgiven and accursed in all subsequent reincarnations, simply for making even the slightest of insulting utterances concerning me," she narrated ominously, which was noted by the Darkness and God.

"I have had many a child share that same fate, simply for committing this everlasting blasphemy against me," she added.

"If your God's reputation is vindicated onefold from someone who states that the specific name of revelation should curse that same name, even though a penitent offender's mortal death could itself atone for this grave violation," she said and prepared for her conclusive declaration.

"Then let my reputation be vindicated beyond seventy-sevenfold!" exclaimed the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's words are a twist on Genesis 4:23-24. Referenced here are the Christian theology of eternal sin from the Synoptic Gospels, the Islamic definition of blasphemy from the Qu'ran (i.e., inclusive of insulting its prophet), and the morally problematic concept of _cherem_ from the Book of Numbers._

_Contrasted with her vengeful overkill is the restricted vindication of Chuck's Tetragrammaton alone from blasphemy, which is based on _Sanhedrin 7:5_ of the Mishnah and on Moses Maimonides' _Mishneh Torah_, Laws of Repentance 1:4. _


	21. All Her Ways

**All Her Ways**

In the sights of the storm whirl and the fire whirl, Moses Levinsky beheld the second darkness continuing with the slow advance. It was time for the Prophet of the Eternal to call out the Lesser Darkness more fully for the flaunting of her alpha ego, within the sights of the Darkness and against God.

"You come forth with all your risen might, all your proven tyranny, and all your brazen haughtiness," shouted the human, "but I resist You Who Will Never Be, in the name of the Eternal, whom you have opposed! The time has come for the Eternal to regain honour, at the expense of you and all your hosts, for surely shall this Prophet of the Eternal banish you to whence you came!"

Having girded his loins in the face of the cosmic Goliath ahead of him, the mortal one drew inspiration from what the Supreme Being had informed him concerning the character of the antagonistic force.

"O seal of perfection," he uttered,  
"Full of primordial knowledge, insight, and wisdom, and pinnacle of created primordial power,  
You were made to be the most powerful created being in existence,  
You maintained your being beyond corporeal existence,  
And you were manifest among celestial keepers of the Natural Order.  
You were most excellent in all your ways,  
From the moment of your genesis  
To the moment you let your alpha ego get the better of you!"

The upstart then delivered a truly Divine decree.

"Thus said the Eternal," he relayed the words, "Behold, I am against you, O Lesser Darkness, the great dragon lying in the middle of your darkness, who has said, 'I will name all of Creation unto myself!'"

"Will you still claim publicly the attributes of deity in the face of inevitable banishment, when you are proved a mere created being, not the active Divine, at the hands of the one who will banish you?" he prophesied.

Despite the words had been hurled at the Lesser Darkness, Moses Levinsky had merely started with this decree which the Darkness knew already, this decree that had been mandated to him by God.

* * *

_Author's Note: The first shouting words are a tribute to Exodus 14:4 and 1 Samuel 17:45-46. The second utterance and the title of this chapter are twists on Ezekiel 28:12-15. The third relaying of words draw inspiration from both Ezekiel 29:3 and Melkor's primeval claim to Arda in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien. The fourth prophetic speech draws inspiration from Ezekiel's 28:9._


	22. Actualizing Shapes Of Darkness

**Actualizing Shapes Of Darkness**

What was an ordinary sight for the storm whirl and the fire whirl came upon Moses Levinsky as a startling one, for actualizing shapes of darkness could be seen making their appearances within the manifestation of the adversarial force.

The true form of the Lesser Darkness, which the Prophet of the Eternal had previewed courtesy of the Darkness and God, opened up here and there for the actualizing shapes to form. The brave one focused on his target, for there the great figurative dragon was, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine who, in haughtiness, subordinated thralls to her cosmic tyranny. He knew that she focused her attention on him like a laser beam.

Then, the living witness saw before his eyes the shapes form a dark headgear with two hats, many crowns, and other protrusions. Attached to the inner, taller hat were two crowns. Attached to the outer, shorter hat was the main crown, and mounted upon it were seven small yet seemingly animated representations of necks and heads, akin to those of a terrifying, multi-headed beast. Atop each of six of the representations were a little crown, a little horn in the middle, and a tiny crown resting upon the horn. Atop the front representation was a little crown, four little horns in the middle, and a tiny crown resting upon each horn.

The prophetic appointee recalled his knowledge of ancient history, for familiar to him was this dark headgear with seven heads, ten horns, ten crowns atop the horns, seven crowns atop the heads, two crowns attached to the inner hat, and one crown attached to the outer hat. He related quickly the headgear to those worn by the pharaohs of ancient Egypt, then came to the realization that this suited seamlessly the character of his superior adversary.

There and then did Moses Levinsky appreciate truly that, just as his namesake had been empowered to prevail over a notorious pharaoh and his henchmen, he himself had been aided inconspicuously by the Darkness and empowered by God to prevail over this pharaoh, the Lesser Darkness, and her angellike yet dark creations.

* * *

_Author's Note: Like Chuck did in the fanfic _Prophet of the Eternal_, Moses Levinsky is putting emphasis on the enemy headgear being akin to the ancient Egyptian _pschent_. Like the former, the latter is not putting anywhere near as much emphasis on Sefira's twists and inspirations from pre-Christian components within the apocalyptic Book of Revelation (Chapters 12, 13, and 19)._


	23. Antics, Dark Lord-Style

**Antics, Dark Lord-Style**

Unfolding before the storm whirl and the fire whirl was the human challenge posed to the one closest to them in existence and power. When enough words had been uttered by Moses Levinsky, the Darkness and God beheld the Lesser Darkness essaying to dispose of the rod in his hands.

This attempt aimed for nothing less than the complete obliteration of the rod. It came up against divine intervention, only to be overpowered. Another attempt aimed telekinetically to swat aside the rod. Like the first attempt, this one came up against divine intervention, only to be overpowered.

The mortal one then completed his verbal challenge, leaving the superior opponent no further alternative to moving forward slowly but surely. A declaration of vengeful overkill was made in response, and the two necessary existents made their thoughts known only to each other.

_Brother, that sure touched a nerve!_

_Sis, some bloke named Lamech paled in vindictive comparison to this super-powerful, post-holy spirit!_

_Did your prophetic appointee just call my daughter a 'seal of perfection'?_

_Indeed! It's too bad many humans have misattributed this to my dear Lucifer, this total satire meant for some mortal king._

_You shared her original purpose with him?_

_Why not?_

_What's with him calling her a great dragon?_

_You yourself have seen how she has come to embellish the impression that she is the proverbial dragon! With all her antics, Dark Lord-style, she has put Azi Dahaka and other apocalyptic dragons to shame! In a snap, she actually caused one-third of all my angelic creations to fall and be restored, just to establish a beachhead for her cult on this planet!_

Together, the two confidantes saw the second darkness make visible actualizing shapes within her true form.

_Here comes her two-hat headgear with seven heads, ten horns, and many crowns – twenty crowns:  
Ten crowns for the ten horns of living dark power,  
Seven for the seven heads of personal dark power,  
One for emanating wisely from the presence of the Divine Darkness,  
One for proceeding with assent from the presence of the Divine God,  
And one for being the Active Divine Feminine._

_Dear Pharaoh, dear Cosmic Josephine for a niece, you truly do not 'mean to reign over us' without absolutism. You 'mean to rule over us' totally!_

Towards the Lesser Darkness and Moses Levinsky did the Darkness and God maintain their focus.

* * *

_Author's Note: Chuck's initial comment on Sefira's vindictiveness is a wordplay on the meaning of the name of Cainite descendant Lamech. His later comparison of her to Azi Dahaka is a reference to the role of that dragon in the Zoroastrian apocalypse, which in turn inspired the main antagonist of the pre-Christian version of the Book of Revelation._

_Meanwhile, not for nothing has he referenced contemporary political criticisms of the Biblical Joseph, given his niece's past fancy of a proverbial sun, a proverbial moon, and some proverbial stars prostrating themselves before her._


	24. Aside, Attributes Of Deity

**Aside, Attributes Of Deity**

While the storm whirl and the fire whirl had their own thoughts concerning the dark headgear, Moses Levinsky returned to his disparagement of the wearer.

"Who is this who has arisen in might beyond some restless no-god," the Prophet of the Eternal shouted as the Darkness and God heard,  
"Beyond replacing one's elder as the new king of the no-gods?  
It is you, O Lesser Darkness, who has arisen in might beyond some restless no-god,  
Beyond replacing one's elder as the new king of the no-gods,  
That said, 'I will rise,  
I will conquer all of Creation fiercely, hastily, impetuously, and ruthlessly!  
I will subordinate to my power this universe and much more,  
And all those who inhabit it!'"

"Your arrogant heart has seduced you," the mortal one chanted briefly before resuming,  
"You who hide in your darkness, in your comfort zone.  
You ask yourself in your mind,  
'Who can thwart my attributes of deity,  
My meaning to rule and not just reign?'"

"Should you nest," he chanted again briefly before moving on,  
"As elevated as your alpha ego,  
Should you truly become the ascendant to the Divine Throne above the sky and beyond,  
Should you truly become enthroned higher than all the angels of God as paramount leader,  
Should you truly become seated beyond the Mount of Celestial Assembly,  
Should you truly become mounted as plenipotentiary rider of the Divine Chariot,  
Should you truly be on the verge of becoming the Most High in the absence of God,  
Even from there will the Eternal humble the haughtiness of your tyranny!"

"And if this fails to set your alpha ego straight, then thus says the Eternal," he threatened,  
"I will deal with you in your very own towering edifice, that Dark Gateway of Divinity,  
And make you disgorge the undeserved worship you have appropriated for yourself.  
Civilizations shall no more regard you with worshipful awe and dread.  
Even your overrated cult shall fall!"

"Though you would surely multiply your minions," he continued,  
"And though you would surely strengthen all the defenses of all your Darkest Domain,  
The ravaging of your alpha ego will come unimpeded,  
Exceeding even yourself, You Who Will Never Be,  
In fierceness, hastiness, impetuousness, and ruthlessness!"

In speaking this jeremiad towards the Lesser Darkness, Moses Levinsky impressed the Darkness greatly with his staunch defense of God's honour.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thus, Moses Levinsky delivered a jeremiad drawing inspiration from Jeremiah 46:7-8, Obadiah 1:3-4, and the anti-Chaldean 51st chapter of the Book of Jeremiah._


	25. Awaiting Apotheosis

**Awaiting Apotheosis**

Sefira snapped at what had been declared stubbornly by Moses Levinsky, against her claim to recognized divinity alongside her mother and her uncle. The Lesser Darkness began to actualize, from within her true form, one more shape of darkness after the dark headgear with seven heads, ten horns, ten crowns atop the horns, seven crowns atop the heads, two crowns attached to the inner hat, and one crown attached to the outer hat. Thus was emerging the celestial equivalent of a sharp sword, with which she would strike down the most stubborn resistance.

The opposition refused to comprehend her claim, let alone submit to her will. Her uncle had abdicated his worthiness of being an active Divine, due his primordial, celestial, and human messes. The second darkness understood that the omniverse that was Creation itself needed an active hand, that it needed an active Divine. However, her mother, the Darkness, had explicitly expressed no interest whatsoever in becoming an active Divine herself. Thus, she came to the nigh-supreme understanding that, if anyone were to become the active Divine, it would be she alone.

Though she who arose in might was lesser only than God in terms of being, she did not regard her innate power as something to be content with. Instead, she elevated herself and arose in might so that, at her name, every proverbial knee would bend and every proverbial tongue would confess recognition of her claim to divinity.

Sefira alone had the willpower and the capability, both innate and augmented, to match what had been done to renew Creation. She merely extended her thinking towards the notion of exceeding her predecessor by performing the renewal more perfectly, in accordance with her own blueprints, and not her uncle's.

This was a burden that the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine felt she had to accept. The highly venerative honour that accompanied this burden was one she felt she had earned, especially after having demonstrated the supremely existential feats disclosed boastfully by the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim.

The Lesser Darkness finished her two-fold preparation for the awaiting apotheosis before the Darkness and God: to have the immediate opposition to her guiding hand struck down by her sword, the sword that had been actualized fully from within her true form, and to trample their legacies in her proverbial winepress.

* * *

_Author's Note: The third paragraph is a twist on the apotheosis evoked in the Christian Epistle to the Philippians (2:6-11), while Sefira's vengeful response continues with the twists and inspirations from pre-Christian components within the apocalyptic Book of Revelation (Chapter 19)._

_Meanwhile, many words in this chapter were meant to evoke the most arrogant yet aborted ambitions of Castiel, Raphael, Metatron, Lucifer (in Seasons 11 and 13), and the Michael of the Apocalypse World, as well as a producer-aborted aim on the part of Amara._


	26. Against The Pharaoh

**Against The Pharaoh**

At last did the sight for the storm whirl and the fire whirl become anything but ordinary. Not only did Moses Levinsky have Sefira herself within the range of his rod's special banishment ability, but the enormous blackness that was the latter hovered right in front of the diminutive former like a towering giant, many-crowned.

The Darkness braced herself, for in accordance with the most prophetic mandate given by God himself, the Prophet of the Eternal raised his rod in direct defiance of none other than her own intelligent creation, the Lesser Darkness.

The formidable power of special banishment emanated from the Divine instrument and collided with opposite force emanating from the created dark cloud, but not before shattering the dark sword that was held by the latter.

"Here you are, You Who Will Never Be," the underdog prepared to deliver a withering chant against the pharaoh before him,  
"Trapped unawares!  
You were found and caught,  
Because you challenged the Eternal!"

Immediately, the wingless being of darkness fought back. She marshalled additional primordial power as befitting the most powerful created being in existence, the second-most powerful being, and the third-most powerful entity. For her sake of her own immediate defense, she put aside any thought of actualizing another dark sword. She focused exclusively upon resisting and overpowering what had been cast at her. She brought to bear five of her Instruments of the Darkness, the maximum she could utilize at any given time. Supporting these, her primary means of accessing significantly augmented primordial power, were her direct possession that was her supermassive Leviathan gestalt, her indirect possession that was her physical vessel, and even her very own innate power.

As she who arose in might exerted the mid-tier nigh-omnipotence of her primordial Instruments, her physical vessel replenished them instantaneously and terrifyingly, by reflecting towards them whatever could not be absorbed from all the renewable power being generated constantly from mass veneration on the part of her adorers throughout the omniverse. Her monstrous possession and her own dark essence each provided enough support to allow self-regeneration in a timely manner.

Thus did commence, before the Darkness and God, the epic clash between Moses Levinsky and the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: The size comparison between Sefira's current cloud manifestation and Moses Levinsky is inspired by the size comparison between Morgoth, the diminished Melkor, and Fingolfin in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._


	27. Agitated, Shaken

**Agitated, Shaken**

Meaningful time passed for the storm whirl and the fire whirl, and it became clear to these two, the Darkness and God, that epic clash was tilting slowly towards the upstart Moses Levinsky.

As for Sefira, she herself realized this tilt. The Lesser Darkness was agitated, shaken to her core, and she trembled from the base of her true form to the top of it, however adorned with her dark headgear with two hats, many crowns, and other protrusions. It was only a matter of moments before the Prophet of the Eternal would disparage her again.

"Your strength is drained," the human challenger chanted before continuing,  
"You Who Will Never Be,  
You who relied on your own power,  
And the might of your own hand,  
Who asked, 'Who dares thwart me?'"

The second darkness chafed at her predicament. She planned for the possibility that her primary means of accessing significantly augmented primordial power, her Instruments of the Darkness, would at some point be rendered inoperative. In that case, she would have recourse to all the normally-inhibited power within the ten little horns of her many-crowned dark headgear. Were the horns themselves to be rendered inoperative, she would resort to one more alternate source of additional augmented power, her faraway source: the Bottomless Pit, providing three times the power of her most powerful primordial cousin, an extent significantly greater than the combined power of all four cousins, than the innate power of the late Death himself, or even than the power of his deathly Ring.

Instead, what had been cast at the frustrated one was nothing more, and nothing less, than raw power. There would be no opportunity to utilize the aforementioned alternate sources of augmented power. Moreover, even now could she not teleport her way out of the very real divine trap that had been set for her; too much in opposing primordial-level powers clashed immediately in front of her. The opposing interactions between primordial power from the special banishment sigil and primordial power emanating from her true form were too extensive.

Something else did transpire, however. Despite the tilt favoring Moses Levinsky, even the Lesser Darkness could discern what had been discerned by both the Darkness and God: the raised grip was on the verge of being lowered in weariness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's being shaken and trembling is inspired by the freaking out of Sauron, immediately before his demise, in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._


	28. Alone Against Powerful Opposition

**Alone Against Powerful Opposition**

As could be seen by the storm whirl, and to the dismay of the fire whirl, Moses Levinsky lowered his raised grip slowly, as if something being carried was becoming too heavy to continue holding. Quickly did Sefira surmise that the late Death himself would have been banished just before this show of human weakness, before she moved to press her newfound advantage, determined to push back and prevail. As could be seen by the Darkness and God, whatever tilt had been in favour of the Prophet of the Eternal had been more than eliminated by the Lesser Darkness.

The created dark cloud became inspired most darkly by the settling of the oldest score, when her mother had damaged her uncle fatally. She proceeded to make rapid punching motions of umbrakinesis towards the spherical shield afforded by the opposing attempt to banish her. Each ruthless strike was markedly more than enough to obliterate instantaneously a being as powerful as Death, not just one as powerful as the mightiest Dark Arch-Naphil, Apollyon. The overall counterattack also unfolded as if she had realized other mental spectacles in all their violent glory.

This unfolded as if she were fighting alone against powerful opposition, against all the Reapers, the Horsemen, the fairies of Avalon, those remaining pseudo-deities who did not possess El Tablets and those who did, the rank-and-file demons of Hell and their whitest-eyed leaders, the hosts of the independent Republic of Heaven, the rebellious Electric One who ruled them with his Angel Tablet, and many more angelic beings.

This unfolded as if she were fighting alone against all celestial beings who inhabited the Commonwealth of Heaven, as well: those whose vessels she had yet to impose severe restraint upon, in the form of adequate runes and spellwork, the very targets of her celestial manipulation and deception to the highest degree. This unfolded as if she were fighting alone against them in all their upgraded power.

This unfolded as if she were fighting alone against three of her primordial cousins withal, in all their upgraded power.

This unfolded as if she were fighting alone against her eldest primordial cousin, also, augmented likewise yet supported personally by his four powerful creations and their own enhancements.

As the Darkness and God observed, the Lesser Darkness was taking no chances with Moses Levinsky.


	29. Amalek Personified

**Amalek Personified**

While the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence beheld the strikes that were no less primordial-level in raw power, the struggling Moses Levinsky did not expect to have renewed determination from an unexpected source.

"It is not in my divine majesty's interest to tolerate hereafter the continued survival of any Earthly resistance, beginning with you!" came the condescending words of allusion from the self-assured antagonistic conceit before him, before the Darkness, and before God.

"Thus, my wrath shall blaze forth and destroy, massacre, and exterminate you all!" the Lesser Darkness decreed the eradication of all the humans in her sight.

"There is none," she prepared to chant murderously, "that can save you from my power!"

"Welcome to the end!" she concluded emphatically.

The Prophet of the Eternal and his fellows further behind him grasped all too well that the pharaoh had at last made her firm commitment towards genocide. Enmity had been entrenched firmly between themselves and yet another would-be mass murderer.

Personally, the mortal one found his renewed determination to strike at the proverbial head of the Amalek personified before him. Although this cosmic Haman could not hanged literally, her alpha ego was not as invulnerable. He elevated his raised grip once again, in the direction of that which rested atop the core of her true form.

Part of the formidable power of special banishment strengthened the spherical shield around him. A greater portion collided with opposite force emanating from the superior adversary, but not before shattering the dark headgear with seven heads, ten horns, ten crowns atop the horns, seven crowns atop the heads, two crowns attached to the inner hat, and one crown attached to the outer hat. He had regained the momentum.

"How your alpha-ego headgear with many crowns," the prophetic appointee expressed his regained confidence,  
"Has been hacked and shattered, You Who Will Never Be!  
How your public claims of the attributes of deity and of benevolent rulership,  
Have been laid bare for the appalling shams they are!"

The Darkness and God could see that, once again, the Lesser Darkness was placed on the defensive once again by Moses Levinsky.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sefira's decree of eradication is a twist on Exodus 32:10 and also Esther 3:8 and 3:13, while Moses Levinsky's pronouncement is a tribute to Jeremiah 50:23._


	30. Asundered Pschent

**Asundered Pschent**

With her mother and her uncle observing keenly, Sefira found herself caught off guard again. Last time, it was her dark sword that had been shattered. This time, it was her dark headgear with seven heads, ten horns, ten crowns atop the horns, seven crowns atop the heads, two crowns attached to the inner hat, and one crown attached to the outer hat, that had been rendered asunder.

No more for the Lesser Darkness were her many crowns: the ten crowns for the ten horns of living power, the seven for the seven heads of personal dark power, the one for emanating wisely from the presence of the Darkness, the one for proceeding with assent from the presence of God, and the one for being the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine. What had been forged and worn to spite her truly divine foil like a self-hardened pharaoh, the asundered pschent, could not be put to more pressing use, towards repelling the formidable power of special banishment.

Once again, in frustration did she who arose in might marshal additional primordial power as befitting the most powerful created being in existence, the second-most powerful being, and the third-most powerful entity. With the aim of resisting and overpowering what had been cast at her again, she brought to bear five of her Instruments of the Darkness, the maximum she could utilize at any given time. Supporting these again were her direct possession that was her supermassive Leviathan gestalt, her indirect possession that was her physical vessel, and even her very own innate power.

Once again, her physical vessel replenished her primordial Instruments instantaneously and terrifyingly, by reflecting towards them whatever could not absorbed from all the renewable power being generated constantly from mass veneration on the part of her adorers throughout the omniverse. Once again, her monstrous possession and her own dark essence each provided enough support to allow self-regeneration in a timely manner.

This time, however, it did not become clear that the epic clash was tilting slowly towards the upstart. To the fascination of the Darkness, yet to the slight anxiety of God, Moses Levinsky was becoming weary earlier than expected, while the Lesser Darkness awaited balefully for the inevitable, for the slow and tortured lowering of the raised grip.

* * *

_Author's Note: The climax of this AU Season 13 mid-season finale or season finale is just around the corner. Only one divine dialogue remains before this final push._


	31. Abomination Shattered

**Abomination Shattered**

The storm whirl and the fire whirl took note of the distance closing further and further between Moses Levinsky and the adversarial force whom he had challenged. After the Prophet of the Eternal delivered a disparaging jeremiad, the Darkness and God beheld the Lesser Darkness actualize, from within her true form, the celestial equivalent of a sharp sword.

The two primordial kin exchanged their thoughts telepathically.

_What's with the superfluous sword, Brother?_

'_I will bare my sword – my hand shall subdue them' – that's what's with the sword of that pharaoh, Sis! This dark juxtaposition of Joseph and Ramesses, Heavenly Son of Man and Great Dragon, and Holy Spirit of God and Fair Maiden Babylon, is about to strike!_

Once the combat distance had been closed, the two confidantes witnessed the human challenger activate the special banishment sigil of his rod, in his attempt to banish the one closest to them in existence and power. The standoff commenced with the shattering of the cosmic Goliath's sword, and the ensuing momentum swung back and forth.

_You could still step in and banish her easily by yourself, you know._

_This is all about relational power, not unilateral power. Remember the account of the Amalekite attack?_

_Of course!_

'_Whenever Moses held up his hand…'_

_Ah, your prophetic soundboard prevails, but whenever he lowers his raised grip, even slowly, my daughter prevails._

_Ha! So much for that shattered abomination! That dark headgear with seven heads, ten horns, ten crowns atop the horns, seven crowns atop the heads, two crowns attached to the inner hat, and one crown attached to the outer hat, sure didn't last as long as the ever-rusty iron crown which inspired its forging! So long, pharaoh's pschent with many crowns – many useless crowns, that is!_

The two of them had just seen the living witness shatter emphatically the regal headgear of his superior adversary. The engagement then continued.

Nonetheless, Moses Levinsky did become weary prematurely, and was on the verge of lowering his raised grip. In this very instant, the two necessary existents understood perfectly that their favourite human brother pair, the Winchester brothers, needed to intervene in a most unconventional manner against the Lesser Darkness.

_Why do you just stand there? Go forward and help him keep his rod lifted!_

Thus did the Darkness and God relay the same telepathic message to their respective favourite Winchester.

* * *

_Author's Note: While the first inspiration for this fanfic, chronologically, is the fourteenth chapter of Exodus, the main literary inspiration for this direct confrontation between Moses Levinsky and Sefira herself can be found three chapters later, in the seventeenth chapter. The main visual inspirations, however, will be disclosed and commented upon later._

_Meanwhile, the common telepathic message at the end, by Chuck and Amara to the Winchesters, is a tribute to the Divine enjoinment to personal action in Exodus 14:15-16._


	32. Assistance Most Unexpected

**Assistance Most Unexpected**

The two Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam, received the agreeable and common telepathic message relayed to them by the storm whirl and the fire whirl, respectively. Together, they agreed to rush and assist, and this satisfied both the Darkness and God.

Nonetheless, Moses Levinsky gave in to his weariness again and lowered the raised grip of his rod, in a slow and tortured manner. As with the last time, Sefira prepared swiftly to make repeated punching motions of umbrakinesis until the utter obliteration of her human opposition. Something completely unplanned unfolded before the Lesser Darkness, however, for she read the minds of the Winchesters who started to come from behind.

In her thoughts did the wingless being of darkness curse at her situation. While she expected the two human encroachers to do their part against the six Dark Archangels, if not the four Dark Arch-Nephilim also, she expected them to be completely irrelevant during the one-on-one confrontation with her prophetic obstacle. Now, not only were they coming from behind, but they were intent on supporting the struggling arms of the Prophet of the Eternal, one Winchester to each arm.

The self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine knew that the brotherly intervention could not be allowed to happen. If it did, it would swing the momentum in rather permanent favour of the divinely-appointed vertebrate. While this would demonstrate aptly that the main human challenger was not some superman, it would become a matter of mere moments before her perceived invulnerability in the face of every single lesser being would be shattered.

Desperate, the created dark essence reached out and essayed something beyond the capabilities of the six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim. Not only did she essay to make the two interlopers combust at the molecular level, but she essayed to annihilate their very souls. This came to no avail, however, for they continued to be protected by their truly divine benefactors from attacks such as these.

The inevitable then came. The two Winchester brothers arrived on either side of the prophetic appointee and supported his struggling arms, one Winchester to each arm. This assistance inspired by the Darkness and God, most unexpected and unwanted that it was, thus swung the momentum in rather permanent favour of Moses Levinsky, against the Lesser Darkness herself.


	33. Annihilation Null And Void

**Annihilation Null And Void**

Both the storm whirl and the fire whirl observed as Moses Levinsky lowered again the raised grip of his rod, in his struggle against the living dread before him. Both the Darkness and God observed as the Lesser Darkness became frustrated towards the brotherly Winchester assistance to come.

The divine restrainer, who did her part in restraining the multitudes of hostile celestial forces behind her, became quite alarmed when she saw the created dark cloud respond desperately by essaying to annihilate the very souls of the two interlopers. Only in that very moment did she appreciate just how dangerous the wingless being of darkness had become in relation to her corporeal bond. Surely, no intelligent creation of her divine companion could provide adequate protection to that human, protection from the whims of the dark terror in her view. Only in that very moment did she realize the full extent of her voluntary commitment to help him, just as he had helped her in his limited yet unique way.

Still, the most powerful entity in existence turned her restraining abilities towards herself, restraining herself from the notion of obliterating her very own intelligent creation, there and then. She rationalized this course of action, in a systematic manner, by taking into full account the desperate situation of the one who was about to be banished. Under normal circumstances, the latter would have no need to go this far in terms of using primordial power.

The Messenger of the Eternal also considered her divine counterpart's evaluation of the soul annihilation attempt. The Supreme Being had his own favourite Winchester brother to shield from this, even though that human was not his all-embracing corporeal bond. Afterwards, she decided on the best response.

The faraway observer amplified the divine shield she had overlaid her human connection with. The amplification repelled the soul-annihilating exertion that had been aimed at him. She noted that, at the same time, the nearby observer amplified the divine shield he had overlaid his preferred Winchester with. That amplification had a similar effect on the other soul annihilating exertion.

The Darkness and God had thus rendered these deadly stabs of the Lesser Darkness, stabs at soul annihilation, null and void.


	34. Adversary Banished

**Adversary Banished**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence had given Moses Levinsky a godsend, for each of his struggling arms holding his rod was now being supported by a Winchester in intrepid defiance of the adversarial force. The epic clash had thus tilted irreversibly in favour of the Prophet of the Eternal, against the Lesser Darkness.

Once more, the formidable power of special banishment strengthened the spherical shield around the human challenger. A greater portion fought opposite force emanating from the dark one who was below the Darkness and God in primordial power, for she still fought back. This time, however, this greater portion was actually overpowering the opposite force.

Mere moments passed before the opposing interactions between primordial-level powers found themselves, most inevitably and most dangerously, within a hair's breadth of the second darkness herself. Thousands of years ago, a dying namesake, Moses ben Amram, had banished the late Death himself. Now, the time had come for Moses Levinsky to banish a far superior, more antagonistic force.

"Go back by the path by which you came," the mortal one chanted most angrily before he added, "You Who Will Never Be!"

For the wingless being of darkness hovering immediately before him in her true form, Sefira herself, the special banishment power did at last become too overbearing. It rendered all her primary means of accessing significantly augmented primordial power, the Instruments of the Darkness, into powerless trinkets. It negated the augmented power of her direct possession that was her supermassive Leviathan gestalt. It quashed the augmented power of her indirect possession that was physical vessel, including but not limited to the manipulation of renewable power generated from mass veneration. It severed her link with her faraway, alternate source of additional augmented power, the Bottomless Pit. At the same time, it suppressed all of her very own innate power.

Afterwards, this truly divine power finalized the banishment, by the Prophet of the Eternal, of the pharaoh before him. The one whom he had called a great dragon, his superior adversary, was banished from Earth itself.

"It is done, for now," a most weary Moses Levinsky spoke slowly concerning the team victory over the Lesser Darkness.

The two Winchester brothers could not have agreed more. Nor could have the Darkness, who then banished the hosts she had trapped. Nor could have God, for that matter.

* * *

_Author's Note: This direct confrontation between Moses Levinsky and the wingless being of darkness, Sefira herself, juxtaposes its main literary inspiration, in the seventeenth chapter of Exodus, with its main visual inspirations, Sauron's one-on-one confrontations in _The Hobbit Trilogy_. It is inspired darkly by a pet peeve against that Dark Lord not being banished by the teamwork of the entire White Council, unlike the teamwork that defeated the "one-winged angel" Safer Sephiroth in the _Final Fantasy VII_ franchise._

_More importantly, this direct confrontation has been in the works since the Chapter 42 update to the fanfic _Bonding Outside The Bar_. Now, only the formal conclusion remains._


	35. Apotheosis Just Averted

**Apotheosis Just Averted**

The brotherly assistance from the Winchester brothers satisfied the storm whirl and the fire whirl. They enabled Moses Levinsky to hold his own ground once more in the sights of the Darkness and God, against the adversarial force. Moreover, they enabled the Prophet of the Eternal to banish the Lesser Darkness at last.

The two necessary existents reflected telepathically on what had passed, the apotheosis just averted, and what was to come.

_Serves her right! Serves my daughter right for trying to annihilate souls, even in the heat of the moment! Enmity between the human resistance and her sure caused them to strike, hard and true, at the proverbial head that is her alpha ego!_

_This is so picture-perfect for the visual recordings in all our Arks of the Pact through Creation! The best part was that it took teamwork to take down that haughty tyrant! No one will be tempted to give excess reverence to my man in the process!_

_Don't get too carried away by the moment, though._ _You do realize that wounded proverbial head of hers will heal, don't you?_

_Of course!_

_In that case, I should add that your niece may try to twist what happened here to her advantage. You did refer to her, after all, as a dark juxtaposition of Joseph and Ramesses, Heavenly Son of Man and Great Dragon, and Holy Spirit of God and Fair Maiden Babylon._

_So? What does my comment have to do with spin?_

_Well, your niece can become inspired darkly by the relevant resurrection accounts of Inanna, Osiris, Mithra, and the like, whether fact or fiction._ _Also, she will surely attempt to strike, just as hard and true, at the proverbial heel that is the remissness of the human resistance. She did see, after all, our joint handiwork, the very Hands of the Divine you mentioned earlier._

_I'm certain your daughter will exert quite a temper tantrum from her Darkest Domain, once she recovers in her towering edifice, her Dark Gateway of Divinity._

_Brother, I'll obviously be around to thwart any subsequent attempt to annihilate souls as payback!_

_Sis, I just have a feeling she'll bully targets of a more supernatural nature. She won't have another bout with these particular humans anytime soon._

Thus did the Darkness and God ruminate about the next moves of the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Two of Amara's comments are inspired by the curse of Genesis 3:15._


	36. Citations

**Disclaimer: All Bible quotations come from the NJPS version, unless specified otherwise.**

* * *

**Citations**

Chapter 11: Exodus 10:13

Chapter 23: Ezekiel 28:11 and Genesis 37:8

Chapter 24: Obadiah 1:3-4

Chapter 26: Jeremiah 50:24

Chapter 27: Jeremiah 49:4

Chapter 29: Daniel 3:15

Chapter 31: Exodus 15:9 and 17:11

Chapter 34: 2 Kings 19:28 (original translation)


End file.
